


Happy Christmas to All

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius sends holiday wishes Marauder-Style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas to All

**Author's Note:**

> For IAmaGhost

Sirius looked forward to the holidays more than any other Hogwarts student, Remus was sure of it. How else could you explain the holiday-themed pranks the marauders had taken to in their last year?

 

"Moony, get a move-on," Sirius said taking Remus by the arm and dragging him down the corridor toward the Great Hall.

 

"Sirius, why do we have to do this tonight? NEWTS are only a few months away and I am not nearly prepared for the…" Remus stopped and gaped at the giant balloons hovering over the Great Hall doorway. "What are those?"

 

"I'd love to give you a demonstration, dear Moony but that's not exactly why I brought you here," Sirius replied, that infernal twinkle in his eye that promised of so much mischief that Remus' body practically thrummed with need.

 

"We'll get caught," Remus replied, eyes still affixed on the giant balloons.

 

"_Silencio_," Sirius shouted as he pulled Remus inside the Great Hall and closed the heavy doors behind them. "Now we can be as loud as we want," he said pinning the werewolf to the door.

 

His lips crashed on the lycan's with such fierce need, that Remus was clawing at his back before long and grinding his hips against the ones pressed tightly against him. When he attempted to undo the buttons on Sirius' oxford and found his fumbling fingers incapable of any sort of finesse, he ripped the shirt down the middle and latched onto Sirius' neck when Sirius threw his head back to laugh at Remus' impatience.

 

"Bloody hell, Remus," Sirius moaned as Remus palmed his crotch and gripped him a bit too tightly. "Careful or I'll never be able to bugger you again," he added lapping at Remus' earlobe.

 

"Can't have **that**," Remus replied with a low growl. "But tonight," he added turning them over, "I top." Pinning Sirius against the door, Remus quickly undid both trousers and pants and had Sirius' left leg raised and hooked over his elbow as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Sirius' heavy sac.

 

"No fair," Sirius panted before nipping at Remus' bottom lip. "I was going to show you my trick."

 

"Do you want me to stop?" Remus asked with a smirk, the tip of his cock nudging at Sirius' entrance.

 

"Trick can wait," Sirius replied quickly. "But if you make me scream…"

 

"**If**?" Remus asked, pressing against the tight hole.

 

"Lube, lube, fuck Remus," Sirius keened, banging the back of his head against the door. "You're too big, bloody fuck you're going to rip me apart," Sirius clamored, gripping Remus' shoulders as he stood on tip-toe on the only leg still holding him up; his pants and trousers pooled at the ankle.

 

"When," Remus hissed, pressing in slowly, "have I NOT," he continued, driving his thick cock slowly into the gripping heat, "made you scream." He groaned when he was fully seated, his forehead resting against the door, his face beside Sirius' panting and waiting for Sirius to whisper the _lubricus_ charm.

 

"Can't," Sirius grimaced, "no lube charm."

 

"Why?" Remus lifted his head to look at Sirius whose eyes were still clenched shut.

 

"Just gimme a sec," Sirius said before taking a deep breath. "I'll be… I'll be okay."

 

"Sirius," Remus groaned, "just…_accio_…" Remus shouted and Sirius quickly covered his mouth with one hand.

 

"Don't cast it," Sirius moaned. "Just move, for Merlin's sake, Remus move!"

 

"It's going to hurt," Remus started to say and keened when Sirius relaxed his body and took him in even deeper. "You're going to kill me."

 

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Sirius answered, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck. "Just be gentle," he smirked, "it's my first time."

 

Gripping Sirius' arse, one leg still draped over his arm, Remus slowly slid back and forth, his hands spreading Sirius wider. As they gained momentum and sped toward their release, Remus' thrusts grew erratic and more forceful.

 

"Sorry," he hissed when he slammed into Sirius so forcefully that the tall Gryffindor, clenched around him instinctively.

 

"Don't be," Sirius canted his hips in counterpoint to Remus' thrusts, "don’t'… fucking… stop…" he keened once more and came as Remus bit his shoulder before emptying himself inside him.

 

When they returned to their dormitory, Sirius groaning as they crawled through the portrait hole, Remus led the way to their bedroom and turned to look at Sirius at the door,

 

"What was your trick? You never showed me," he asked.

 

"You'll have to wait till morning now," Sirius replied tiredly.

 

The next morning, during the Holiday Breakfast Feast, Remus nearly choked on a piece of toast as fireworks erupted in the Great Hall during Dumbledore's speech.

 

Turning to look at Sirius, he mouthed, 'what's going on?'

 

Leaning into Remus he whispered in his ear, "Remember the balloons last night?"

 

Nodding, Remus continued to look up at the erupting display of garnet and gold, gaping at the charmed roof.

 

"They were triggered by the first to cast a spell in this room," Sirius replied waiting to see whose name would glimmer in the lights above. "That's why we couldn't…"

 

"Last night," Remus covered his mouth. "That's why you cast the spell outside," he added. "What exactly is the trick supposed to be, Padfoot?"

 

"Watch," Sirius smiled and leaned back against the table, crossing his arms.

 

'_Happy Christmas to all, even you Snivellus!_' shone in the sky before a myriad of magical creatures exploded out of a giant Christmas stocking and flew around the room, all making sure to bounce on Snape's head at least once.

 

"Sirius?" Remus warned his housemate, "I would start running now, if I were you."

 

"Why?" he started to ask then saw Lily Evans stand and head his way and before Dumbledore could glare at him as well, Sirius Black bounded out of the Great Hall shouting, "And to all a good night!"


End file.
